Jasmine and life
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: Jasmine and Lief have only started to adjust to there new life, but now someone threatens to take it all away from them. And the chance that Doom will kill Lief before then. LIEFXJASMINE suck at summaries! *REWRITTEN*
1. Jasmine and Life

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I've recently updated all my chapters and i will be putting up another chapter in the week :]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jasmine and Life<p>

**Lief P.O.V**

Lief the new and proud king of Deltora was in the throne room thinking about how long it has been since the shadow lord was defeated and the seven tribes united. Peace had been rightfully earned bby the young King and his friends. And right now he and his companion, Barda and Jasmine had been living in the palace for quite a while now. Their quest was complete but the King was still fighting a battle. What was in the back of his mind? Anger….No, Confusion…..Maybe. Feelings for a curtained ravened hair girl….he certainly hope not.

"Have you found another quest already your highness" A very familiar voice spoke.

"What you miss the days were we almost get killed" Lief smirked.

"That's not funny" the ravened hair girl smiled.

"Your smiling so it's must have been" The King chuckled.

"I wonder why you're the king and not the jester" Jasmine giggled.

Even though Lief knew that was meant to be an insult he laughed. The king Learned to get Jasmine humour. Lief looked out towards the horizon. He loved watching the sunset. He had seen so many in different places. But to watch it from home with your best friend…..this one beat them all.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

The wild girl watched the sunset with the one person she would rather be with at the moment. Jasmine noticed that her best friend was doing the same thing. She caught a glance at Lief's face noticing the sun beams at the right angle on his face it.

"He is so handsome and sweet" The wild girl thought.

"Wait…..whoa, what did I just say" Jasmine mentally slapped herself.

"I thought I was over it…am I really in lo…." Jasmine sadly never got around to thinking it when some intrude.

"Lief Sharn is looking for you" Barda barged in.

Both Jasmine and Lief turned around. The King let out a little sigh before walking towards him but before he step out swiftly turned around and looked straight at Jasmine.

"Bye Jasmine hope you have a good night" Lief smiled.

"You to" Jasmine smiled.

Lief and Barda left the young girl alone as they attended whatever they did. The girl had no more goal to be in that certain room so she began to trail back to her own. Only one thing dared to loom inn her mind.

"Did I really mean these things about him" Jasmine questioned herself.

"Do I really say I love him, did I mean it…..does he love me? No that's stupid his _THE KING_ I'm a _wild girl_, he needs a bride with noble blood" Jasmine thought.

The bird loving girl walked into her room and crashed onto her bed thinking over and over what she had just thought. Did she really mean all those things about him? Is her mind just playing tricks? Her mind was exploding with questions. Well there was one thing she was certain of. Taking a walk to clear her mind in the palace gardens.

**Lief P.O.V**

"Bye mother" Lief waved as he quickly ran out the room.

"Bye Lief" Sharn replied.

The blonde boy had just finished a meeting with his mother and a couple of the chiefs of the palace with some issues. Nothing major, but even though at the moment he wasn't worried about that it doesn't mean the battle in his mind. If you haven't guessed by now the person Lief is thinking of was the beautiful wild Jasmine. Just saying the name gave him shivers up his spine (The good kind). Even when she was in the same room he was nervous but he decided if he what'd to confess his love to her it would have to be the right time. Maybe that was near. He needed a walk to think. The gardens perhaps.

_**1 hour later **_

Lief went out to the gardens near a perfect tall oak tree, the place where his father Endon and best friend Jarred would leave hidden message. This also happened to be were his emerald eyes laid upon a still body by the tree. It seems luck was on his side. Planning his next moved he slowly walked over to her.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"What if I panic, how should I tell him, wait what if he says no, AHHH why am I even thinking about this"

Jasmine truly did want to confess her love to him but didn't know how. Romance wasn't her thing. If were up to her she would just blurt it out. Most likely at the wrong place in the time. Her thinking was soon interrupted. LIef had silently wondered towards the tree. Without thinking Jasmine had gave the permission for the blonde to take a seat next to her. The boy sat next to Jasmine looking out at the starry night sky. Lief took a chance. He placed his hand over hers. Straight off Jasmine was freaking out of her mind. Thanking that the darkness of the night hid her blush from the boy next to her she just couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm a little tired" Jasmine squeaked out.

Lief got up within seconds and offered his hand like any other gentlemen would. Without hesitation Jasmine took his offer, all though she mentally slapped herslf again. She was going crazy inside, because Lief never let go of her hand. It was lose so if Jasmine wanted to retreat she could. But no such thing occurred. Jasimne wasn't giving her full divided attention to where she was going and tripped over her own feet. Luck was on her side when her hero caught her.

"Sorry" Jasmine blushed.

The wild girl being who she was put her pride ahead of her at most times. She immediately let go of his hand and picked herself up walking away. But was stopped. Lief grabbed her wrist which ended up pulling her back towards him. Resulting for her body to be held in his hands. Eye's meeting eyes.

"Jasmine…..I can't hide from you anymore and if you don't return my feeling's I won't be hurt but Jasmine I-I-I Love you" Lief blurted out.

Jasmine was in shock, she couldn't move. For how long had she longed to hear those words but before she could say anything his lips meet hers. It wasn't hard and wasn't too delicate it was…..right. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen it further but time was there biggest enemy and both parted for air. As the two love birds parted for air Jasmine whispered into his ear "I love you too".

Lief was overjoyed. But if he were to show it in his usual way he probably would ruin the moment. Instead another long passionate kiss was earned.

"My room's not far" Jasmine grinned with slyness.

Lief didn't believe what he just heard but in response gave a devilish smile to Jasmine. It was within seconds that multiple doors passed and they came to a certain one that Jasmine had opened and closed faster then she could have ever done. But she still had common sense to lock the door before leaping into Lief's arms. Within seconds they fell on the bed fumbling with each other's buttons, as their lips were still intact. Within minutes their clothes were ripped off their bodies. The passionate love went on for what felt like forever to the young pair. Even when they just laid there with each other they kept there arms around them creating a barrier no one could enter.

_**The Next morning **_

Jasmine awoke seeing Lief's arms around her. She smiled and pecked at his lips waking him up.

"Good morning sleepy head" Jasmine smiled.

"Good morning" Lief yawned.

Jasmine notice the sun was high. Must be late morning as the bright beams shot through her windows.

"You better get going you Know how Sharn will react if she finds out you aren't asleep in your bed" Jasmine insisted.

Lief rolled on top of the ravened hair girl and started kissing her. Starting from the collarbone and working his way up.

"Lief you better hurry"

"I don't want to and I know you don't either" Lief muttered in between kisses.

"Ok fine stay, but Doom normally comes by to make sure I haven't slept in and oh I wond-" Jasmine smirked as Lief was dressed and halfway through the door.

"Love you see you later" Lief whispered as he set off to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! REVEIW I'm out...<strong>


	2. Life Gets Hard

_**2nd chapter sorry if it's a little short but… I have no real excuse as long as you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Life gets hard<strong>

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Jasmine was as happy as can be. She had every moment in her life to be with the one she loved. The wild girl quickly got dressed and went for a walk around the garden. Obviously one thing was on her mind….Lief. Even though her relationship with Lief wasn't her ideal relationship having it be secret and all because of there parent's but she knew one thing for certain….and that was whatever happened they will always will be together.

**Lief P.O.V**

Lief was day dreaming. Like usual. Nothing changed from when they were on his adventures. His thoughts solely on one person…..Jasmine. He had nothing to fear as long as he had Jasmine. Ok maybe one thing. His mother and worse of all Doom her father. His name literally spelt his fate. Being the tough ragged warrior he is Lief would certainly meet his death by him. And then deny their love for each other. Jasmine on the other hand knew she could handle her father it's that the disapproval that would be in Sharn eyes when she finds out. She knows fairly well that his mother would like nothing more then her soon to marry someone of Toran blood.

Either way it would wait. With the two love birds keeping the little secret to themselves it never stopped. They saw each other almost every night, for a couple of months now. But tonight would be a little different from their normal nights together. No they weren't going to watch the stars tonight, no Jasmine wasn't going to laugh at Lief trying to act tough in front of her or be the most clumsiest person in the entire kingdom. Nope instead Lief would really show if he loved Jasmine or if he didn't.

"What's wrong why the rush" Lief wandered as he was shoved into the room.

Jasmine leaned by the door head facing down. Her fringe hiding her eyes from the world.

"Lief I don't think we can do this anymore" Jasmine replied hiding her shame within the shadows.

"What do you mean, I-I don't understand" Lief stuttered.

Jasmine walked around Lief and sat on the bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Lief I love you and always will but our love is forbidden love since you are the king and me well I am a wild girl from the forest of silence and…" before Jasmine could finish Lief had sat next to her and kissed her lips but she pulled away.

"LIEF" Jasmine snapped. "Please listen this is important" The raven haired girl hissed.

"What are you talking about I love you and I know you love me so what's all this" Lief rushed.

"Lief I-I-I am pregnant"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhh<strong>_** things are getting interesting read the next chapter and plz REVIEW!**


	3. The Break Down

**Another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Break Down<strong>

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"Your w-w-hat"

"Lief I'm pregnant" Jasmine repeated.

"With who?" Lief asked.

"Lief don't be stupid" Jasmine snapped.

"H-how"

"Come one Lief your smarter than that" Jasmine smiled.

Jasmine smiled at Lief. He could be so dense sometimes. Yet it was one of the many qualities she loved about him. But at the moment there in the present and the smile on her face faded as Lief stumbled back onto the bed. Jasmine made no move afraid that it would upset Lief further or scare him away.

"You're not mad are you" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine how could I be….. I'm going to be a father this is great news" Lief laughed.

Jasmine smiled at the boys reaction. But it wouldn't stop the guilt in her veins. She told Lief how would they tell their parents about the bad but good news.

"How can we tell Sharn and Doom?" Jasmine blurted out faster then she intended.

Suddenly Lief stopped his little mind party about the good news and turned looking at Jasmine. He was trying to avoided it.

Lief P.O.V

"We don't I could never stand to be apart from you we keep this to ourselves" Lief replied as if it the solution to everything.

Even though this was the wrong thing to do Lief quite liked the idea in his head, and didn't want to Doom to rip it off, but he really feel bad about this. Jasmine wasn't a liar actually she never liked lying unless needed. Which was back before she meet Lief and Barda.

"Lief are you sure it is going to be noticeable as time goes by" Jasmine stated.

"That's in the future this is now and for now we say nothing" Lief replied in confidence.

Lief smiled softly as he sat down next to Jasmine wrapping his arms around her and laying down softly on the bed.

"Lief promise me something, promise me you won't leave me"

"Jasmine I would never do that I truly love you with all my heart, you are my world I would never think about that" Lief whispered.

"I love you with all my heart too" Jasmine smiled as she kissed Lief.

Through the night both Jasmine and Lief slept peacefully until the next morning. Lief snuck out while Jasmine watched unnoticeable.

Within the days that past and soon turning into weeks Jasmine wasn't herself. Yes it was hard for her to keep it a secret from everyone but as it went on her feelings and guilt was soon getting to her. The days going on she would climb the great oak tree that started this. She would stare at the sky and wouldn't speak unless spoken too.

Often Lief would watch as his love struggle to keep their secret until he was cut out of his thoughts. The King felt a hard grip around his neck as he was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell have you done to my daughter?" A rusty voice yelled.

"Nothing sir I promise" Lief urged.

"Are you sure you seem to be spending more time than usual with her" Doom hissed.

"I-I-" Lief couldn't speak. The grip around his neck was crushing his voice box. At the moment Doom is just suspecting something snd he already has a death grip around him. What's gonna happen when he tells him he gt his precious daughter pregnant.

"Daddy"

Doom glanced over his shoulder and immediately let his death grip on Lief go. Lief fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Jasmine" Doom spoke with slight hesitation.

Lief looked over at Jasmine. Shit. She can't handle it anymore. In fact the mood swings she's been having lately is what's making her act like this. Damn being pregnant must be hard.

Jasmine only looked once before running in the opposite direction. OK, yea the mood swings make her act out of character but he saw the guilt in her eyes. It's starting to get to her.

Doom on the other had had a fit. His hands flying everywhere yelling out possible theories as to why she was like this. Yea there relationship wasn't the best but she at least talked to each other from time to time. Now she hardly spoke a word.

"What did I do wrong? where did I go wrong?" Doom muttered.

"Don't worry I'll fix this" Lief assured trying to run off after her. But Doom had him by the collar.

"You better other ways I'll finish what was interupted" Doom snapped as let go of Leif and walked away.

Lief nervously smiled as he ran off after Jasmine. Aw damn. He was dead, so totally dead. He needs a plan. His so called quick witz wasn't going to cut it this time. He ran from place to place and had finally caught sight of the girl he was searching for.

"Jasmine are you alright" Lief asked.

"I'm fine Lief" Jasmine replied.

"Are you"

"Lief I said I'm fine, why don't you just leave me alone" Jasmine snapped as she walk off.

"That was weird, I don't know how im going to deal with this" Lief sighed.

"Hey Lief your mother what's to see you" a deep voice said.

"About what"

"It's not my place to say" Barda replied leading the way.

Ight now isn't the best to get a lecture from him mother and then run off to deal with Jasmine and with Doom on his case. Its only pure luck he hasn't exploded. The young King walked with his buff friend to the throne were the current queen of Deltora waited. With a displeased face.

"Ah Lief glad to know you made it… before we start is Jasmine all right I hear something's happened?" Sharn asked.

"Mother it's none of your concern Jasmine and I had a little argument that's all it will all be fixed" Lief assured a little more than necessary.

"That's good to hear because t's not good to hear such things about the King and someone like Jasmine" Sharn ordered.

"What do you mean someone like Jasmine, I'm the king of Deltora nothing more nothing less my duties come first and if we had an argument it's no one's business to assume" Lief snapped.

Sharn was in no mood to argue. It was written all over her face and it was going to end with her winning.

"I'm sure but again duties first and if I hear anymore rumours I will personally see that a guard is with you at all times to make sure you don't get distracted" Sharn ordered.

Lief stomped out of the room. He heard enough. It was all about image. Deep down Lief new his mother had good intentions. Jasmine was like a daughter to her and hearing something abiout her not being herself must be concerning but it's like no one has confidence in the king to deal with these situations. Walking straight pass Barda just wanting to disappear from the world he knew only one thing… person could possib;y come him down. He quietly sneaked into Jasmine's room for the night again. He laid down next to her. "She must be asleep" He thought. The two laid down together in each other's arms. Jasmine had turned to face Lief burying her face into his chest. They dodn't have to talk just be there.

Jasmine P.O.V

When the night went by Jasmine didn't manage to catch sleep. Unlike Lief whose snoring was clear he was in deep sleep. And again Jasmine watched the love of her love walk out of her room.

"Still no sleep" Jasmine thought.

The Raven hair girl got up and got dress as she walked back to the oak tree, climbing the branch and stared at the sky. She didn't have duties to attend to like Leif. She didn't have a role like him. Nope she was just Jasmine.

"Jasmine"

The girl looked down to see Lief. She jumped down into Lief's arms where she felt safest. The two of them walked hand in hand along the garden path until the unexpected. Jasmine had fallen and collapse screaming in pain. She couldn't move. Lief fell to his knees not knowing what to do. She was in pain and he couldn't do anything .The last thing she heard was words from a man

"What happened I told….."

Then Jasmine closed her eyes in agony and Blacked out.

Leif won the war in his head but now his greatest enemy was time itself.

* * *

><p><strong>I reckon the story going pretty well what do you think? REVIEW and tell what your opinion is. I'm out...<strong>


	4. Pain and agony

_**Chapter 4 great… this chapter is all from Jasmine point of view and not really anything of what Lief's doing so enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Pain and Agony<strong>

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"Huh, w-where am I"

At this moment light was her enemy. The raven haired girl blinked a few times before the surrounding walls became clear. It took longer for her to realize that she was no in the hospital wing. What happened?

Jasmine tried to move her arms to sit up a little better, but something clung to her right. The girl slowly, ever so slightly moved her head to see what was holding on to her.

"Lief"

The sleeping head slowly peeked from their sleeping position before shooting up to see that Jasmine had awoke.

"Jasmine, your awake are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Lief frantically asked.

Jasmine had not the energy to strike a conversation about her health or what happened at that moment. She wanted to speak as little as she could for as long as possible.

"Why…why do you do this to me, everything's different now people are worried about you but you block them out…why? I'm trying to help" the blonde asked with slight anger.

Jasmine glance over at Lief. She didn't have the guts to look at his face now. She was being different. She was making it worst for herself. This just wasn't her. Being all isolated and distant from her friends. Even towards her father.

"I'm sorry Lief it's my fault I…..I" Jasmine was stuck. But Leif was there. He rasied his hand to cup her cheek. And slightly encourage her face to look at his.

"It's no one's fault, it happened it's the past; everything will be fine don't worry" Lief assured. And to seal the deal the boy kissed her forehead.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be fine. Sooner or later Doom and Sharn would accept the fact that Jasmine was carrying Leif's child. They wouldn't be able to do anything but accept it.

"So, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"The nurse said you collapsed from what most likely could be food poison but it seems to be out of your body" Lief sighed in relief.

Jasmine was also quite relieved. It wasn't anything serious from what it sounded and looks like the baby wasn't infected either. But to change the subject Jasmine had notice something.

"What happened to your face" Jasmine asked concerned.

"Oh I just ran into the wall" Lief chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Funny now tell me what really happened" Jasmine glared. She wasn't going to drop it.

"Doom kind of punched me" Lief muttered looking down.

Jasmine was now in one of her moods. How dare her father hurt Lief. Lief had nothing to do with her collapsing because she had some food that happened to give her a bug. The nerve. Jasmine tried to sit up but when she did she was still in a bit of pain and slid right back down.

"You have to rest I'm not taking no for an answer. Rest" Lief pleaded no more like demanded.

Jasmine being who she was didn't really like being told what to do or the fact she is now stuck in bed or day.

"I can't stay any longer I have a meeting with Sharn and some Ambassador I'll come back as soon as I can. Rest" Lief stated.

Lief stood up and placed a kiss on his love's forehead. "Love you" Lief whispered before walking out.

"Why do's something always go wrong for me" Jasmine sighed.

While Jasmine was feeling sorry for herself someone had decided to sneak in beside her.

"Are you alright Jasmine" A rusty voice asked.

"I'm fine Doom" Jasmine replied looking away.

"Do you still feel pain" Doom asked.

No comment.

"Jasmine….. I can't help you if you don't talk, I'm going out this afternoon to find herbs" Doom explained with a touch of frustration.

Doom helped around the castle now by helping create remedies to help ease pain and so forth But right now pride is what Jasmine was keeping first. Considering now she was back to her old self.

"I don't need help" Jasmine snapped.

As normal Jasmine was that independent girl nearly always refusing help. But as always Doom was just as stubborn as his daughter. Jasmine tried once more to show she didn't need help but was unfortunately unlucky as the pain and agony brought her back down.

"Try not to move" Doom ordered.

"I'll be back with medicine to ease the pain later on" Doom explained and walked out.

Luckily after a few days the doctors and nurse was convinced that Jasmine's condition was in fact better and she was released from the hospital wing. Learning from her mistake Jasmine was acting more like herself. Maybe it wasn't the baby but more of the bug she had.

Either way everyone was happy to have her back. She would still climb the oak tree but soon she lost the ability. Yes the bug was gone but for some reason the pain was on and off. Not just that but it was starting to show. The baby. Three months had passed since she had found out she was indeed pregnant. They need to act fast. She didn't want people to think she was getting fat.

"Lief can I talk to you" Jasmine asked.

"Not now Jasmine this Ambassador is still here and now the council has summoned a meeting can't this wait until tonight" Lief asked as he walked in the opposite direction.

Jasmine wasn't going to stop him. IN fact she was happy he wanted her to wait. She had time. Not right now though. The pain came back and something was crawling up her throat. As fast as pregnant women could go she raced to her room into her bathroom and was sick. This was one of the signs of pregnancy. Sickness more of the morning was taking its toll on hr. Even the intense food carvings, which people found normal for her quite large appetite.

"No backing away now Jasmine were going to tell him tonight" She told herself.

Eventually the sickness had gone for what she hoped the rest of the day. The girl cleaned herself up and laid down on her bed. She was tired and was going to get the most of what time she had until Lief would eventually turn up.

**Hours later**

Jasmine woke up with fright. She swore she heard someone enter her room. It was now pitch black and she wasn't going to take chances. She slowly rose to make out the mysterious character that entered.

"Sorry Jasmine did I wake you" A smooth voice asked.

"No it's fine Lief" Jasmine smiled softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Lief asked.

Jasmine let out a big sigh. Leif sat next to her giving her his full attention. Now all she had to do is say it. It's nothing major but she knows his going to try and put it off.

"Lief I know your busy but I really thing we should tell them"

"Tell who" Lief queried.

"Lief don't act stupid who do you think" Jasmine snapped.

"Jasmine can't we wait a little longer there's no need to rush" Lief smiled nervously.

"Lief it's already to show people are going to know something's up and the longer we drag this on the more of a beating you'll get from Doom" Jasmine reminded.

"Ok ok fine we'll tell them but wait a few days Glock and Doom are on a trip and Sharn is to stressed out with the council" Lief promised.

"Ok I'll wait but we tell them together" Jasmine smiled.

Lief smiled as he hugged Jasmine and once again they laid down with each other in each other's arms eventually falling asleep. Jasmine slept a little better that night.

_**The next morning **_

Lief awoke puzzled. There was no warmth beside him. Once the blurriness faded he heard noises from the bathroom. Being the curious person he was Lief crept over. His eyes saw Jasmine leaning over the toilet. Mourning sickness. Lief being the gentlemen he was walked over to his love and pulled her hair away. He patted her back once and a while saying it was going to be alright even though she has probably done this a lot more than when he has actually been around. When Jasmine was finish Lief helped her up and helped clean herself up.

"Are you alright" Lief asked.

"What do you think"

Lief smiled softly, kissed Jasmine's forehead and left to attend his kingly duties. Jasmine sighed at the sight of her love having to sneak out again. Were they ever going to have a normal relationship? The wild girl got up as she put on a fresh pair of clothes and left to go for a walk to clear her head. Jasmine walked to a special spot that she used to go to all the time since she is unable to climb trees. It was a little place she had created herself. Since she helped create this wonderful garden. It was a small space trapped by shurbs and bushes with wild flowers growing. In the middle though was a old firm fig tree which was originally going to be rip out. But she saved it. It was one of the oldest tress around here and she frankly liked to listen to it. She sat down against the tree closing her eyes and embracing her surroundings. The main reason though that Jasmine loved this spot was because she was hidden form everything. She could just forget about everything and think.

Her mind wandered to everything. From now to back then on there adventures. Like the time she first met Lief and Barda. The times Lief rescued Jasmine or more likely the other way around. Even the times that Barda saved both of them which was a lot. But it's not nice to think about her near death experiences but more about the good times. The fun times. She closed her eyes listening to the wind but something rustled in the bushes. No one really knew about this area besides her.

"Who's there" Jasmine hissed

"Show yourself coward" Jasmine growled.

Just because Jasmine was pregnant doesn't mean she was defenceless, her skills were still top notch. Not to mention she still carried her dagger around with her. She placed her hand on the hilt just in case it came to a fight.

"Jasmine I'm hurt you don't remember me"

"I know that voice from anywhere" Jasmine gasped.

Jasmine looked around until a figure emerged from the shadows.

"You're dead, I know who you are…he killed you…..DAIN"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OHHH his alive or his he not? Hmmm REVIEW…I'm out<strong>_


	5. The come back

_**Another chapter I**__**'m trying to keep the story at Jasmine's P.O.V but I'll switch to Lief;s at times to see what his thinking but as long as you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Can I be trusted?<strong>

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"That brings warmth to my heart Jasmine, you remember me after everything we went through together" Dain smirked.

Jasmine was freaked out she thought he was dead better yet she saw Lief kill him. 'This is not real this is not real this is my mind playing tricks' she repeated to herself.

"But-t how I thought Lief killed you" Jasmine stuttered.

"tut-tut Jasmine we shouldn't reminisce on the bad just the good" Dain laughed.

"I'll kill you myself" Jasmine snapped.

Jasmine kept her hand on the hilt of the jagged blade in her belt. But it was only useful to the person when the can move. She couldn't at this time right at this moment she was paralysed with pain. She wasn't scared not as much as she should be but the pain. It was too much.

"No you shouldn't move in your condition" Dain said in sarcasm as he walked towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me" Jasmine growled.

"As the lady wishes but the next time I come back I might not be so….generous as to whether I take your life or more so Leif's" Dain laughed as he disappeared.

Jasmine was scared. This can't be happening. Not now. Leif. Her unborn child. This was unfair.

"My stomach why does this always happen" Jasmine winced in pain.

Jasmine was trying not to think about the pain as she tried to stand up succeed shifting her weight to the tree next to her.

"Dain, he's back but how Lief killed him everyone saw him die" Jasmine gasped.

Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about it. His dead D-E-A-D….. _dead. _Usually when you're dead your buried and not walking on earth giving threats to people.

"It's getting late I shouldn't be out at dark….not now" Jasmine thought.

Just another problem to add now. She had unbearable pain come on and off. Her father and Leif were at each other's necks and she has to worry about getting back to her room before anyone starts to worry. The pain was preventing Jasmine to quicken her pace. From time to time she would have to lean on a tree before continuing.

"It didn't take as long as I thought at least" Jasmine sighed.

Jasmine leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The pain took a lot out of her. As she took a step a twig snapped. Someone was here. Straight away and image of Dain popped in her head. She wasn't going to give in to him but she wasn't here best at the moment. She closed her eyes and waited. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and she turned around as fast as she could ready to kick or punch if needed.

"Jasmine where have you been all day" Lief asked. Jasmine looked to see the face she loved and jumped into his arms.

"Lief"

Lief was surprise at the sudden outburst of affection. But returned the gesture without haste.

"Jasmine what's the matter" Lief smiled as he hugged back.

Jasmine knew he would freak about Dain. But he was at risk as well. What should she do?

"Nothing, I am just happy to see you" Jasmine smiled nervously.

Hide it from him it is.

Jasmine had let go of Lief as she started to walk but almost fell face first in the ground but she was saved by a pair of strong arms.

"Jasmine are you alright?" Lief asked concerned.

"I'm fine… just tired" Jasmine assured.

"Are you sure you are all right" Lief asked.

Jasmine stared right into his sapphire eyes. It was the best way to convince him.

"I am fine you don't have to worry" Jasmine replied.

Lief held Jasmine hand as he walked him back to her room. He had no problem in believeing she was tired. Being pregnant was hard work. They laid down with each other. Normal routine. Of coruse Jasmine was the first to close her eyes and follow into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Jasmine…. Good night Anna"

Jasmine ran outside towards the highest tower that hasn't been brought down. Fire was surrounding the palace like it was its new ruler. Every where she looked lifeless corpses laid on the floor. None made a sound not even when she accidentally tripped over one. She came to a halt. Leif was looking towards her with what looked like relief in his face.

"Lief watch out behind you" Jasmine yelled.

Jasmine was going to return the look but she saw a hand come up behind him. Her yell just alerted him of another. _Dain._

"Jasmine get out of here" Lief yelled.

Jasmine ignored Lief. The king wrestled with the supposed dead boy. A sword just inches away from the kings hand. But within a blink of an eye Dain had Leif by the throat against the rough brick wall.

"No Lief" Jasmine gasped.

Jasmine didn't know what to do, she couldn't do anything. She was frozen. Stuck. Nothing she could do.

"You watching Jasmine" Dain smirked.

Dain's legs grew in sized turning into long sharp red ones. Dragging Lief up the wall with him. His left arm was pulled back as he threw a couple punches to his face. Then it transformed to the red sharp like arm. He held it back.

"Here's what you get when you take my life away" Dain hissed.

Dain didn't hold back. He plunged his weapon like arm into Lief's stomach. As he took it out and raised it up to his neck he turned his head and smirked to Jasmine. Dain not even bother to looking slit Lief's neck and released his grip.

"LIEF" Jasmine cried.

Jasmine eyes let tears to leak from her eyes as she watched the brutal death of her love. Jasmine was scared, sad…angry. She reached for her dagger but her body had a mind of its own. She looked down to see her dagger through her stomach. Blood on her hands.

"ARGH" Jasmine yelled shocked.

Jasmine hand flew to the dagger that was plunged in her and pulled it out. Her hands applied pressure to the open wound to try and stop the blood coming out of it.

"You love me Jasmine you always did, come on Jazzy nobody is alive to here this" Dain burst out laughing.

"Lief" Jasmine cried.

Jasmine flew up from her place in the bed. Sweating like nothing, out of breath, heart racing.

"What happened where I am" Jasmine panicked.

Jasmine looked over to where her partner laid asleep. A sigh escaped her mouth as she place a hand on her now bigger belly.

"It was just a dream" Jasmine sighed in relief.

"Or is it" a jagged voice laughed.

Jasmine froze. It was a dream….wasn't it? But they voice it sounded like it was just outside the dorr.

"Wh-h-o-o's ther-e-e" Jasmine stuttered.

Silence.

"It was probably nothing" Jasmine thought.

The ravened hair girl walked into the bathroom to wash her face. The cool water would bring her back.

"It was a dream and nothing else" Jasmine explained to herself.

Jasmine looked up to the mirror; suddenly she saw a reflection. Jasmine quickly reached for her dagger and turned around.

"W-w-ho's t-t-here" Jasmine stuttered.

She pointed the dagger in different directions making sure if there was an intruder she could try and intimidate them.

"I am being paranoid" Jasmine thought.

Once more the frighten girl splashed cold water on her face and stood over the sink.

"Jasmine are you feeling all right"

The scared girl looked in the mirror. To see a dash of blonde.

"I'm fine thanks for your concern" Jasmine said with a fake smile.

Lief walked up to her and hugged her from behind slowly turning her to face him.

"Are you sure you are alright" Lief asked.

"I am fine Lief" Jasmine assured a touch of frustration in her voice.

How many times was he going to ask her if she was alright or not? Did he not trust her word?

"Ok I better get going" Lief stated as he gave a quick kiss and walked away.

**Lief's P.O.V**

"I wonder what's wrong, it must be the hormone's kicking in" Lief thought.

Still Lief was getting worried about Jasmine. Yea she's been a whole lot better since the incident but she seems more jumpy then usual.

"Ah well she'll tell me in her own time" Lief hoped.

Lief needed to attend another meeting today and this one supposed to be around three hours on some poetical non sense. On his way he bumped into someone.

"Gee I think this palace is getting smaller or your just following me around Barda" Lief laughed.

"Haha you'll be happy to know I'm not looking for you but Jasmine…do you know where she is" Barda asked.

"Ah I don't know why don't you try her room" Lief laughed nervously.

Remember no one knows about them.

"Thanks"

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Jasmine was standing outside of her father's study. She was confused as to why her father would have called her. She hadn't done anything wrong far to her knowledge. But she knocked on his door either way. She would do it sooner or later.

"Come in"

Jasmine slowly turned the knob and peeked in.

"Ah Jasmine there you are I want to talk to you come in" Doom asked gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

Jasmine walked in closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Jasmine I was just wandering how have you been feeling? Do you still feel an pain?" Doom asked.

Jasmine turned her head.

"I'm fine Doom" Jasmine assured.

Doom frowned knowing even he's only daughter didn't want to talk to him. But he shouldn't have known. She picked up her stubbornness from himself.

"Are you sure?" Doom asked in a stern voice to make Jasmine look at him.

"Doom I said I'm fine why doesn't anyone around here trust me" Jasmine yelled.

"Jasmine"

The quite angry girl stomped out of the room.

"Why is that child so god damn personal" Doom growled.

Jasmine ran to her bedroom and was sick yet again. She felt kinda bad about yelling at her father but it was the only thing she could have done to get out of there. She wasn't going to throw up right in front of him. When she was hopefully finished Jasmine got up and rinsed her mouth also splashing a bit of water on her face.

"Why so down Jasmine is it because you can't keep a secret or is it the guilt that you don't love him as much as you thought" A familiar voice laughed.

"Shut up Dain what do you know" Jasmine hissed.

She has finally come to terms that Dain is just a figure of her imagination. Most likely because she's pregnant. It must be one of the effects.

"I know a lot Jasmine and what I know is that you feel guilty because you still love me don't you" Dain smirked.

"I don't love you I always love Lief I am carrying his child if that isn't love then what is" Jasmine yelled.

Jasmine froze as she felt a cold hand touch her neck and slide down to her waist.

"If you love him so much stop me from killing him right now"

And he was gone. Is he a figure of her imagination? Or not?

* * *

><p><strong>I reckon that was all right REVIEW I'm out...<strong>


	6. Second thoughts

**Chapter 6 that's pretty good... enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Second thoughts<strong>

**Jasmine P.O.V**

You never know how big something actually is until something happens. For example a mad man threating to kill your love. And this was why Jasmine cursed to herself quietly as to how there were so many turns so many long halls. It never ended.

"I have to warn Lief"

Jasmine ran and ran as fast as her legs were going to take her. And being pregnant wasn't helping in anyway. What seemed like forever to the girl she had finally made it to the garden. It wasn't hard to find the king. There was one place the boy could be found if he wasn't the one doing the looking. She had reached the boy. His back turned to her as he looked out over the village of Deltora. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Maybe he really was just a figure of her imagination. When she looked back to the king she was in disbelief. Dain stood there with a devilish smirk and a dagger to Lief's neck.

"NO LIEF" Jasmine yelled.

The wild girl ran towards him but as she inched closer Dain disappeared. What's happening to her?

**Lief P.O.V**

Lief swore he heard his name. He turned around and Jasmine looking a little pale.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Lief asked.

"It's nothing I just needed some air" Jasmine assured as she walked off.

"That's weird I thought she yelled out my name" Lief thought.

Lief looked at the raven hair flip over the girl's shoulder as she walked off in the opposite direction. Lief was a bit confused. He didn't understand women, and it included Jasmine.

"Can we talk?" Lief asked.

Jasmine didn't respond. She didn't need to. The girl always gave her attention to him.

"You know Doom's back…and the Ambassador is leaving soon right now would be a good time to them you….know about us " Lief stated.

Jasmine looked at Lief with slightly wide eyes. Lief didn't exactly take it as a good sign.

"Are you sure? Will don't exactly know what will happen" Jasmine assured.

"To make it easier I think it will be better if I tell Doom you man to man" Lief puffed out his chest.

Jasmine hid her laugh behind her hand. Lief took offence to that. He was a man and he would show it one way or another.

"Tomorrow that's when we will tell them" Lief stated.

Lief opened the door and Jasmine thanked him before walking in and sat on the bed. Lief closed the door and faced Jasmine.

"Jasmine are you alright, you have been acting weird" Lief asked.

"It's nothing really" Jasmine smiled.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"Jasmine"

"Yea"

"Do you still think about when we travelled through Deltora on our quest" Lief asked.

"How could I forget" Jasmine smiled.

But how could she? That's were her life turned around. She made great friends and even found her father. Yea they had bad times but back then before they discover the real king of Deltora that's when Dain was still there friend.

"I still have the necklace he bought me…it was nice of him to do that" Jasmine thought.

"Argh why am I even thinking about him…he was never friends with us….we were only tools".

The truth hurt. And that was the truth. He used us to get the belt. He was the shadow lord's pawn. And we did fall for it. Even thought he was the heir. But none of us could have seen it. It was difficult times.

Lief wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist pulling her slightly closer.

"Tomorrow is a big day"

Jasmine looked up to Lief and Kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, that means we go through with the plan no chickening out" Jasmine joked.

"He can't be that bad…..could he?" Lief questioned.

"Aww what happened to that so called fearless man" Jasmine smiled.

Jasmine had something to look forward to. A happy ending. Hopefully Sharn and Doom will be more than happy for the two of them. No more lie's no more secrets. Actually she had no right to say that. She kept the sights of Dain to herself and Lief may be in even more danger then her.

"Lief are you sure you want to tell them?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now" Lief smiled as he nuzzled into Jasmine soft hair.

"No….I'm not"

Jasmine buried her face into the boy's chest. This was going to be perfect. They were going to be one happy family.

"I love you" Lief smiled.

"Love you too"

**Next morning**

**Lief P.O.V**

Lief opened his as the sunlight blared through the gaps of the curtains. The blonde glanced down to the warm body in his arms.

"Still sleeping" Lief thought.

The king quietly sighed. Today he was going to be a man. He declare his love for Jasmine and announce that they would be having a child. If Doom didn't kill him before he even got to that part.

"Good morning"

Lief snapped out of his thoughts and pecked Jasmine on the lips before returning the greeting.

"Are you ready for today" Jasmine asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lief smiled.

Lief walked outside the door to wait for Jasmine as she got changed into her normal day time outfit. Lief would do the same of course as soon as Jasmine was ready to stop by his room. Not just a change of clothes but something to protect himself from Doom.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

"So I guess you picked something to protect you from Doom" Jasmine smiled looking down at his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Oh nothing that would intimidate him" Lief chuckled.

Lief and Jasmine had both agree that before they would tell their parents they would find the big buffed body guard of a friend that Lief could hopefully agree to go with him to Dooms study.

"When we're looking for him he somehow disappears into thin air" Lief laughed.

"Find who" a ragged voice questioned.

The pair turned around to see the one they were looking for.

"BARDA" Lief and Jasmine yelled.

"No need to shout"

Jasmine was actually relieve when the agreed that they would tell Barda first. This would be good practise and even give her confidence if his reaction was good. But what Jasmine and Lief were unaware of is that Barda had noticed the hand and hand contact between his two best friends.

"Barda there's something we want to tell" Lief spoke in a confident voice.

"Don't say were go off to fight another shadow lord or something…..are we?" Barda sighed.

"Not yet Barda but Lief and I are….."

"What that you're together?" Barda smiled.

"Well did you know that we're expecting" Lief blurted out.

"You're full of surprises aren't you" Barda laughed.

How did he know?

"How did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"Could you guys be more obvious, it was pure luck Sharn or Doom haven't figured it out"

Were they really that obvious? They made sure they only held hands when no one was looking. They never shown too much affection in public. Lief always made sure he was in his room before any of the guards or Sharn would be at his door pounding him to wake up. Or maybe it was just the fact that Barda just picked up on things quicker than most.

"Barda can you do me a favour" Lief asked.

"What?"

"Can…..Could you come with me….to tell Doom?" Lief whispered.

Barda laughed. What happened to him being fearless? It went all down the drain. Ah well can't blame him.

"Well let's get this done" Jasmine encouraged.

Lief and Barda nodded and they went their separate ways. The _'men' _went towards Doom study. The ideal place to start a search. Jasmine on the other hand had a pretty good idea of where Sharn would be at this moment. The wild girl headed down the hall to the kitchen.

"I wander how Sharn will react…..hopefully not mad….well there's only one way to find out" Jasmine sighed.

It didn't take long to arrive at the kitchen. It was only luck that she had found the queen alone sitting at the table reading through some book. Jasmine wasn't nervous. She had too much pride to be. It's not like this was a life and death situation. Well she hoped not.

"Good morning Sharn" Jasmine greeted.

"Good Morning Jasmine how are you?" Sharn smiled.

"I'm fine actually I'm better then fine…..do you mind if I could talk with you?" Jasmine asked.

Sharn looked at Jasmine with a smile and gestured to the empty seat in front of her. Jasmine always liked Sharn. She's like a mother to Jasmine even if she's a bit strict at times but aren't all mothers. Any way hopefully nothing changes between them.

"Is there something wrong?" Sharn asked.

"No, no everything is great actually there's news I have to tell you…Lief and I are…expecting"

**Lief P.O.V**

"Lief are you sure you can do this?" Barda asked.

"Yes I will, there's nothing to fear it's only Doom"

For some reason that doesn't sound right.

"That's why you're shaking so much"

Lief got a hold of himself before knocking on the door they and hearing a ragged 'come in'. Lief opened the door to see Doom working on some paper work.

"Lief"

"Ah hello Doom do you mind if I could have a word with you" Lief asked.

"Take a seat actually I had something I wanted to tell you too"

Lief followed orders as he took a seat in front of the desk. Barda stood right behind him in case of assistance.

"Lief I…. wanted to say…..sorry about what happened….it wasn't yo…..you're fault that Jasmine had collapsed and I accused you…..sorry" Doom grunted.

'That must've been painful' Barda thought.

'Ah great this makes it easier'

"No need Doom you were worried" Lief chuckled nervously.

"Yes, so what is it you want to talk about?"

Deep breath.  
>"Jasmine pregnant"<p>

…..

"What"

* * *

><p><strong>Lief….Lief he just blurted it out no warning just out with it Hahaha anyway REVIEW and the next chapter will be up soon! I'm OUT…<strong>


	7. Happy Endings Part 1

**FINALLY I UPDATED, this was just disgraceful I have no excuse to why I didn't update but I'm now committed to the story and I WILL finish this to the end! Now to the chapter….enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Happy ending's part 1**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

It was midday and the sun was at its highest looking down towards earth. Everything seemed lively today. Especially the young ravened hair girl roaming around in the Palace gardens. It was a full time hobby doing that. Especially when something goes well. Better then well actually Jasmine and Sharn's talk went brilliantly.

_Flashback _

"_Sharn I'm pregnant and Lief's the father"_

_Jasmine closed her eyes and looked down so she wouldn't see the disappointed look in the current queens' eyes. _

"_What….this…this is…WONDERFUL" Sharn cheered._

_Jasmine looked up with a slight surprise expression._

"_You're not disappointed or mad?" Jasmine asked._

"_The only thing I could be mad about is the fact you didn't tell me sooner….I always knew you were the one, I always liked you" Sharn gleefully smiled._

_The girl couldn't help but smile at the older women's reaction. This was certainly better than what she expected. Yet she really didn't know what to expect from Sharn._

"_And here I was thinking that you were putting on weight Jasmine"_

_Jasmine huffed and crossed her arms. It's not like she asked to be pregnant…..well not yet any way._

"_Oh I must organise a celebration in order to honour you and Lief…. I can't wait for my grandchild to be born, the next thing it will be is the royal wedding" Sharn cheered as she ran out of the room._

"_WAIT WHAT WEDDING?"_

_Flashback ends_

"That women can be energetic when she wants to be" Jasmine sighed.

Lief and herself were having a child they weren't getting married….yet. Actually were they going to get married? Didn't really matter? No it does when it's the king. They never really thought about. It never came up and it won't…unless Sharn or anyone who will know by the end of the day asks.

"It doesn't matter, for now I better see how my fearless man is doing"

Jasmine didn't need to look far before she caught a glimpse at a dash of blonde from the corner of her eye. The king was lying down in the middle of a plain grassy hill. From what Jasmine could tell it didn't look like he was torn to pieces. With no rush needed Jasmine wandered over to where Lief laid. She stopped at his head and noticed his eyes were closed. "His either a sleep or thinking" Jasmine thought. She leaned over slightly to look closer. "I think he may be thinking for once" Jasmine said out loud. Within seconds of the words leaving her mouth Lief's eyes flicked opened. He slightly jumped at Jasmine hovering over him and it ended with them accidentally head-butted each other.

"Ouch Lief it's only me"

"Well then don't hover over me" Lief muttered holding his head.

Jasmine sat next to him rubbing where a bump was sure to be.

'Damn he has a hard head'

"Anyway how did Sharn take the news" Lief asked.

"Well actually she's off organizing a celebration in our honour right now" Jasmine smiled.

"How did Doom take it…looks like you're not dead….are you?"

"Doom took it pretty well, he started off with an apology actually about when he punched me when you had collapsed and he shouldn't have accused anything" Lief explained.

"That must have been painful for him….. to admit that he was wrong of course" Jasmine laughed.

"And then the news…..

_Flash back_

"_Jasmine's pregnant and I'm the father"_

_Lief's heart was pumping. He had just told Doom the news. Now his fate is to be played with. Was he going to get pulverised? The king heart was beating fast._

"_What"_

"_Lief said you're going to be a grandfather within a couple of months" Barda clarified._

_Was Barda trying to make it worse? Did he enjoy seeing Lief suffer? Oh he's going to get it if Lief survives._

"_Do you love her?"_

"_I'm sorry what?" Lief asked._

"_I SAID do you love her?" Doom repeated._

"_Yes very much"_

"_Will you protect her with your life"_

"_Always"_

"_Then I wish you two nothing but luck for the future" Doom plainly said as he got back to work._

"_I'm sorry does that mean I'm not going to die?" Lief blurted out._

_Did…did he just say that? Why couldn't he just take that and leave like any other ordinary person would from a man with deadly intentions when it came to these sort of things._

"_Quite frankly I'm happy with Jasmine's choice I couldn't have chosen a better husband" Doom again spoke plainly. Maybe even a smirk at the tips of his mouth starting to form._

"_I'm s-sorry h- husband?" Lief stuttered._

"_Will you stop apologizing and asking questions you're digging a deep hole" Barda whispered._

_Doom now looked up from his work and gave his full attention to Lief._

"_Well you do intend on marry my daughter don't you? She is now pregnant with the heir to the throne not to mention you did say you would protect her and love her did you not?" Doom said with now a devilish smirk on his face._

_Lief never really gave thought on the topic. He loved Jasmine and would never leave her side for any reason. Why not get married? _

"_Of course" Lief laughed nervously._

_The king stood up and walked towards the door Barda was now holding open. _

"_Oh and Lief" Doom called._

"_Yea" _

"_Break her heart I break your neck" Doom calmly stated returning to his work._

_Flashback ended_

He didn't mind it at all he wished us luck for the future"

"I guess we get a happy ending after all" Jasmine smiled.

The girl scooted over to the boy and snuggled into her chest as they laid down on the hill together watching the clouds. Everything turned out they always hoped. The blessing of both parents and friends.

"Lief Jasmine nice to see you two" someone spoke.

The couple looked up to see Soldeen and Manus looking down on them with wide grins.

"Soldeen …. What are you doing here?" Lief yelled.

"Calm down we heard about the news, so we came here to celebrate" Soldeen smiled.

"Yea everyone's coming we're excited about the new heir being born soon" Manus Grinned.

"Wait how did you know we only announced it to day?" Jasmine asked puzzled.

"Barda" the two stated at the same time.

Of course

Within a few days everyone had arrived. When they mean everyone they mean everyone that helped out back on their adventures. Like Gla-thon had travelled from the moutains, Zeenan and Fardi from the valley of death, Soldeen, Soldeens wife and Manus from the lake of tears. Everyone had heard the news. Since Barda had spread the news around so quickly. Sharn had no rest until she had done all the preparations for the celebration done.

Due to the nice weather the queen had set everything up outside. Decorations set around trees and posts. There was a large cover, covering the tables and chairs just in case of rain, and many different types of snacks and drinks for anyone who was hungry, and the music. The music was the life of the celebration. No one could sit down for even a minute before Soldeen and Manus pulled you back up. Somehow they even managed Glock to get up and show so moves. Lief at the moment was in the middle dancing alone with everyone else. Jasmine on the other hand was leaning against a tree watching everyone. She did love to party but for the moment she just like to watch Lief.

She needed a bit of rest any way. Fardi got her up to dance with him and then after Josef Marlins little one asked her to dance and she just couldn't resist. But for now her feet slightly ached and all the girl wanted was to sit down for more than a minute. She closed her eyes and let the music enter her body as she heard the laughter of her friends and family.

"Care to dance"

Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Lief hold out his hand. Jasmine smiled and accepted. The king held the wild girl by her waist while the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest swaying to the music.

"Having fun?" Lief asked.

"I am now" Jasmine replied.

"Jasmine are you happy?"

Jasmine pondered for a moment.

"Yea I'm very happy"

"Do you love me"

Jasmine lifted her head to face Lief's. Where was he going with this?

"Of course I do…..where are you going with this Lief"

Lief sighed. He took his hand from Jasmine waist to his pocket and brought something out. He grabbed Jasmine hand and brought her behind her to the edge of the garden over seeing Deltora. Lief smiled at Jasmine puzzled face as he knelt down on one leg.

"Jasmine I love you with all my heart and as long as you're happy I'm happy"

"Lief"

"I want to be by your side for the rest of your life….will you marry me?"

Jasmine stared down at the boy. He held her hand and slipped on a beautiful sliver ring with small diamonds on the edge leading up to a bigger one held together by two hands a crown. (**A/N I have no sense of style what so ever and so I'm sorry if the ring sounds stupid or not pretty or whatever**)

"Yes….. YES I will marry you" Jasmine smiled with tears on the verge of dropping. Lief stood up in time to catch Jasmine as she hugged him with all her might.

"LIEF, LIEF oh where is that boy of mine?"

The women turned to see Jasmine and Lief hugging.

"Lief come on we have guest waiting for a speech" Sharn reminded.

Lief quickly gave Jasmine a small peck on the lips as he ran off towards his mother and the party.

**Lief P.O.V**

Lief hopped on the stage were the music was once playing. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look up at the king to give them some words.

"On behalf of Jasmine and I we would like to thank you all for coming, we hope you have enjoyed yourself as we have tonight and hope you can all make it to the wedding WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" Lief yelled above all the cheers as soon as they heard wedding.

"Oh this is wonderful news" Sharn gleefully yelled.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

Jasmine looked over Deltora. Tonight was a marvellous night. Her and Lief were getting married. And her friends are around to celebrate the wonderful occasion. Maybe one to many.

"I think a congratulations is in order"

"Do you have to ruin the moment Dain" Jasmine hissed.

She turned around to see that the purpled haired boy staring at her with a sly grin.

"I've played long enough now don't you think Jasmine….three days"

"What game, three days for what?"

"I'll give you three days you can either flee from the castle and never return or stay here and watch every. Single. Peron. You. Care. About. die. Your choice and it's going to start with your unborn child choose wisely"

**Cliff hanger HAHAHA wait until the next chapter which I promise wont be as long as this one took ok… I'm OUT**


End file.
